Social networking is frequently based on shared common interests. For example, people that like a particular movie may create or establish a web page dedicated to the movie. On the web page, the people may post messages with respect to the movie. For example, people may write or post messages regarding the characters, the acting, themes, plot sequence and the like.
While current social networking platforms may bring people together that share a common interest, the social networking platforms tend to be location independent. Moreover, communications via conventional social networking platforms tend to be stale in nature and are established outside of a logical context. It is difficult to locate relevant social networking groups, given the proliferation of information that is now available due to advancements in technology, including the Internet. Social networking users are continuously looking for ways to improve on how they connect to, and interact with, one another.